moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Werbel
Odziany w granatowy mundur mężczyzna wyszedł przed szereg innych z pozoru podobnych do niego ludzi. Z daleka niespecjalnie wyróżniał się na tle tłumu w jakim stał z bliska jednak już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było po nim, że nie jest zwykłym szeregowcem jak reszta jego towarzyszy. Na płycie jego napierśnika kołysał się wesoło miedziany medalion z symbolem Swabii zawieszony na stalowym łańcuchu. Jego prawe ramię skryte było pod krótką peleryną sięgającą nieco za pas. Pod materiałem znajdowała się ukryta od deszczu i innych złych warunków pogodowych kabura z pistoletem skałkowym. Po lewej stronie pasa mężczyzna nosił rapier, nie był on jednak tak ubogi i prosty jak oręż jego towarzyszy. Ten rapier wykonano znacznie bardziej pieczołowicie niż te jakimi dysponowali szeregowi żołnierze armii Swabiańskiej; była to broń o szerszej klindze, lepszym wyważeniu oraz doskonalszym wykończeniu kosza osłaniającego dłoń. Było to jednak konieczne, w domyśle kadry dowódczej armii, rapier miał być podstawową bronią tego mężczyzny. Ostatnim elementem wyróżniającym go z tłumu był kapalin, do którego przynitowany był uchwyt z trzema zamocowanymi w nim wysokimi, białymi piórami, dodatkowo zabarwionymi na czerwono na czubkach, dla lepszej rozpoznawalności. Normalnie oficerom dawano złote medaliony, bądź takie, w których domieszka złota była lepiej widoczna, łańcuchy także częściej wykonywano ze srebra, jednak nie w przypadku tej kampanii. Swabia wystawiała teraz do walki więcej żołnierzy niż kiedykolwiek w swej dotychczasowej historii, dodatkowo żołnierze ci nie maszerowali do walki z wrogą, podobnie przyozdobioną armią, którą będzie można złupić i w ten sposób odzyskać materiały jakie poświęcono na wojnę. Ta armia maszerowała do walki z Katharsis, śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, które nie dbało o bogactwa ani łupy wojenne inne niż mięso swych ofiar, jakim nierzadko posilały się jeszcze w trakcie walki. Z tego powodu dowództwo przyoszczędziło na zbędnych materiałach, czyniąc swoich oficerów widocznymi wyłącznie w takim stopniu w jakim było to konieczne dla ludzi jakich mieli pod swoją komendą. Do uszu mężczyzny dotarł huk wystrzałów z armat umieszczonych daleko na tyłach linii piechoty. Mężczyzna musiał przyznać jedno, chociaż artyleria jaką jakiś inteligent postanowił wdrożyć na stałe wyposażenie armii Swabiańskiej miała tyle wspólnego z celnością, co dziwka z pruderyjnością, huk i kłęby dymu jakie generowały jej wystrzały był doskonałym sposobem na dawanie żołnierzom na polu bitwy sygnałów werbalnych. Kapitan doskonale wiedział co oznacza ta pierwsza, wystrzelona zdecydowanie za wcześnie salwa. Powoli sięgnął on po swój rapier i obnażył ostrze broni, po czym spojrzał na stojącego obok siebie dobosza. Bębnica uniósł obie dłonie po czym zaczął uderzać nimi w swój werbel. Najpierw lewa ręka, potem prawa, potem ponownie lewa, a potem obie werbel zaczął wybijać swój straceńczy ton. Kapitan poczekał jeszcze chwilę, dał swoim ludziom czas na oswojenie się z tępem marszu, na wsłuchanie się w wybijaną przez bęben muzykę, zanim płynnie wysunął uzbrojoną w rapier dłoń przed siebie i krzykiem rozkazał: - Kompania! Na przód, marsz! Kapitan ruszył przed siebie, a wraz z nim jego chorąży, dobosz i porucznik dowodzący składającą się na trzy szeregi linią ogniową strzelców. Normalnie w pierwszej linii powinni maszerować pawężnicy, zakuci w swoje ciężkie zbroje ochronne i zasłaniający się za wielkimi tarczami dając ochronę swym kamratom, w drugiej linii maszerowali wówczas kopijni chroniący strzelców przed zakusami kawalerii z użyciem swych długich pik. Jednak na przestrzeni dziejów Katharsis już wielokrotnie udowodniły, że żaden pancerz czy tarcza nie jest w stanie ochronić przed ich kłami i szponami, a jeden rząd pik to stanowczo za mało aby je zatrzymać. Z tego powodu kompanie zostały zreorganizowane, linia ogniowa maszerowała teraz na samym początku, by jak najszybciej oddać salwę swoich pocisków i jeśli będzie to możliwe, wystrzelić drugi raz. Następnie linia ogniowa kryła się za sześcioma rzędami pikinierów, z których pierwsze dwa były zakute w znacznie cięższe pancerze od pozostałych. Było to wykorzystanie nadwyżki materiałów jaka powstała dzięki zrezygnowaniu z pawęży na tą kampanię. Potężna gromada złożonej z dziewięciu szeregów jednostki maszerowała teraz przed siebie prosto na tereny mrocznych, wymarłych, pozornie tylko opustoszałych terenów enklawy śmierci. Tutaj też było dobrze widać zróżnicowanie poszczególnych jednostek formacji, strzelcy z reguły nosili na sobie długie płaszcze okrywające całe ciało, był to element praktyczny, bo po wewnętrznej stronie płaszcza umieszczone były ładownice, w których znajdował się proch strzelniczy. Pod pokrywą płaszcza był on bezpieczny od deszczu i wilgoci, podobnie zresztą jak noszone przez strzelców lonty i krzemienie do ich odpalania, chociaż te były potrzebne bardzo rzadko. Czasem zamiast wewnętrznych kieszeni żołnierze mieli też po prostu pasy przewieszone przez ramię, chociaż to był raczej rzadki widok. W każdym rzędzie strzelców znajdował się latarnik, wbrew swej nazwie nie miał on za zadanie oświetlać żołnierzom drogi, ani też nie musiał wskazywać drogi żadnym okrętom. Był on zwykłym strzelcem, tyle że noszącym ze sobą zapaloną wcześniej lampę, od której płomieni żołnierze mogli odpalać lonty swych broni. Zaraz za muszkieterami maszerowali pikinierzy, którzy bardzo różnili się od swoich towarzyszy broni, po pierwsze nie nosili oni muszkietów i forkietów, a zamiast tego ich broń stanowiły długie na sześć metrów piki zakończone ostrymi grotami. Oprócz tego każdy z tych żołnierzy został wyposażony i przeszkolony w używaniu rapiera, co prawda muszkieterowie również je posiadali, jednak nie byli tak dobrze zaznajomieni z ich użytkowaniem. Dodatkowo pikinierzy otrzymywali płytowe pancerze ochraniające ich klatki piersiowe oraz brzuchy, oraz kapaliny osłaniające głowy, było to jednak wszystko na co mogli liczyć, jeśli chcieli dodatkowo wzmocnić swoją ochronę, musieli polegać na własnych funduszach, co oznacza, że wszyscy dysponowali niemal wyłącznie przydziałowym wyposażeniem. Wyjątkiem były pierwsze dwa szeregi pikinierów, którzy otrzymywali pełne zbroje płytowe, a nawet hełmy typu salada. Tym co łączyło wszystkich żołnierzy był kolor granatowy, głównie kiedy chodziło o spodnie, koszule, bądź kapelusze noszone przez strzelców, wszystkie te elementy były granatowe, podobnie jak gambesony pikinierów i tuniki zarzucone na zbroje płytowe ciężej odzianych żołnierzy. Jeden za drugim, żołnierze w idealnie równym szyku podążyli za swoim dowódcą. W tak samo idealnie sformowanych szykach maszerowały inne liczne kompanie, chroniące flanki tej jednej, razem tworząc potężną falę ludzkich ciał, która to co jakiś czas ubogacona o powiewającą chorągiew Swabii, powoli wychodziła naprzeciw szczerzącej już na nich swe kły, hordzie Katharsis. Widok takich ilości mięsa, dodatkowo maszerujących prosto w ich paszcze wyraźnie ekscytował, można wręcz nieśmiało zasugerować, podniecał liczne stwory jakie zgromadziły się w okolicy wiedzione zapachem ludzkich ciał. Teraz kiedy już Katharsis mogli zobaczyć swoją przyszłą zdobycz, niektórym z nich z paszcz zaczynała dosłownie cieknąć ślina. Żołnierze Swabii również widzieli te stwory i nawet na chwile nie kryli swego strachu, jak mawiał dowódca ich pułku, tylko głupiec nie bałby się spotkania z bestiami tak strasznymi i krwiożerczymi jak Katharsis, jednak tylko największy tchórz i zdrajca nie wyszedłby im na spotkanie, kiedy robi to sam władca Swabii. Żołnierze maszerowali więc teraz jeden za drugim w idealnie równych rzędach, będąc wysoce przekonani, że idą na pewną śmierć. Honor zabraniał im jednak uchylić się od rzuconej w twarz rękawicy, walcząc więc ze strachem i niepewnością patrzyli na rosnącą w oczach hordę Katharsis przed nimi. W czasie kiedy jego ludzie nerwowo spoglądali na kolejne rodzaje monstrów jakie pojawiały się przed ich liniami, dowódca maszerującej kompanii uważnie odmierzał i liczył swoje kroki. Nie robił tego bez przyczyny, szyki musiały zatrzymać się w idealnej linii aby móc oddawać salwy jednocześnie, tym samym przygniatając stwory potężnym gradem kul, który nawet jeśli niecelny, przez samą ilość posłanego ołowiu stanowił jakość. Był też drugi aspekt, a była nim artyleria stojąca na tyłach wojsk Swabii. Chociaż kula z dwudziestocztero funtowej armaty była w stanie jednym strzałem położyć trupem niemalże każdego Katharsis jaki mógł pojawić się na polu bitwy, szanse trafienia takim pociskiem były niezwykle małe. Na akademii oficerskiej nauczano, że przy złym odmierzeniu odległości i wyjściu za daleko, znacznie większe były szanse, że nachylone pod niewłaściwym kątem, albo nieprawidłowo załadowane działo artyleryjskie pośle swój morderczy, napędzany prochem prezent prosto we własne szeregi, aniżeli w hordy stworów. Właściwie, przy prawidłowo załadowanym i wymierzonym dziale, tego typu ryzyko także istniało, było po prostu znacznie mniejsze. Kompania pokonała jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów zanim kolejny znak dany rapierem zatrzymał jednostkę. Jak zawsze dał swoim ludziom minutę na wyrównanie szeregu, widział bowiem po jakim terenie się porusza i był praktycznie pewien, że jego szyk po drodze utracił nieco swej miarowości. Ponownie fala ludzkich ciał stanęła w miejscu, ponownie jedna kompania obok drugiej zrównały się w idealnych rzędach. Werbel zaprzestał grania swej skocznej melodii, dobosz spojrzał na dowódcę i wyczekiwał jego komendy, aby wiedzieć o ma zagrać. Kapitan uniósł swą broń i krzyknął: - Formuj, czworobok! Werbel zaczął wybijać swoją melodię, znacznie szybszą, bardziej agresywną, wmuszającą bieg i wywołującą poczucie presji u żołnierzy, cel był oczywisty, wywołać u żołnierzy strach i konieczność podporządkowania się. Feldwebelowie nie oszczędzali swych ludzi, poganiając ich z użyciem krzyków i gróźb zaczęli natychmiast formować swych podkomendnych w odpowiednią formację. Podobnie zresztą robiły inny kompanie na flankach tej konkretnej, razem tworząc na całej długości frontu potężny rząd ludzkich kolców, jakie zdawały się szczerzyć do stronę Katharsis. Kiedy już formacja była gotowa, dobosz przestał grać. Kapitan stał na szpicy formacji, kiedy u jego boku stanął oberleutnant. Dowódca kompanii obdarzył go badawczym spojrzeniem i zapytał: - Boi się pan panie oberleutnant? - Nie panie kapitanie! - odparł mu pewnie młody mężczyzna, o jeszcze młodszym, ledwo sterczącym wąsie i gładkiej twarzy. - Ha! Więc jest pan odważniejszy ode mnie! - zaśmiał się kapitan i zaraz dodał - Albo głupszy, okaże się w czasie nadchodzącego starcia. - Pan się boi kapitanie Krantz? - zdziwił się oficer. - Walczymy ze stworami nie znającymi litości ani strachu w przeszłości, na tych polach walczyło i życie oddało więcej ludzi niż jesteś w stanie zliczyć młody człowieku, tak, lękam się tych stworzeń i ty też powinieneś jeśl nie chcesz zostać pożarty żywcem - odparł spokojnie kapitan. - Strach nie przystoi mężczyźnie - odparł pewnie oberleuntant. - Z całą pewnością przystoi mniej niż trumna, ale to nie znaczy, że spieszy mi się do tego drugiego - odpowiedział wciąż spokojny kapitan, mierząc wzrokiem pola przed sobą i dając werblowi sygnał, tym razem dłonią. Werbel, który już od dłuższego czasu milczał, zaczął ponownie wybijać melodię, tym razem jednak jego ton był znacznie wolniejszy, pewniejszy, uderzenia były mocniejsze, nieco bardziej głuche, jakby mężczyzna próbował przedziurawić swój instrument. Muzyka była bardzo przydatnym narzędziem w czasie musztrowania żołnierzy. Rytmika jakiej nadawała poszczególnym działaniom sprawiała, że żołnierze byli wręcz programowani, nawet kiedy ledwo słyszalna, była w stanie przypomnieć im tempo w jakim należy maszerować, tempo w jakim należy ładować broń, a jeśli trzeba to poszczególne uderzenia w werbel mogły przypomnieć żołnierzowi kolejność nabijania jego karabinu, co wbrew pozorom nie było takie łatwe. Kontrolowany rytmiczny hałas bębnów zainteresował jednak także Katharsis, które znudzone coraz dłuższym czekaniem na swój posiłek zaczęły bez większego zastanowienia i lęku maszerować prosto na linie ludzi. Zróżnicowanie jakie prezentowała cała ta potworna menażeria było iście zatrważające, zwłaszcza z dzielącej ich odległości kilkuset metrów, gdyby zapytać żołnierza stojącego w szeregu żaden Katharsis nie wyglądał tak samo jak inny. Nieco lepiej przeszkolony w walce ze stworami kapitan szybko zauważył i rozpoznał kilka typów Katharsis, spośród których najbardziej przeraziło go coś co przypominało długą skolopendrę, chociaż wolał myśleć, że mu się przywidziało, albo że bestia nie weźmie na cel jego formacji. Horda stworów była coraz bliżej szyków strzelców i nabierała tempa, kiedy odezwały się pierwsze armaty. Salwa za salwą potężne stalowe bestie uwalniały swe ładunki, jedna za drugą, armaty tworzyły wielkie chmury białego dymu, ścigając się o tytuł tej, która pośle swój ładunek najdalej i najcelniej, o to która wybije największą dziurę w ziemi i w ciele przeciwnika. W działaniu długofalowym jednak, ostrzał artyleryjski na tym etapie przyniósł więcej problemów niż korzyści. Do tej pory Katharsis biegły na szyki Swabii we względnie prostej linii, z nielicznymi jednostkami wysuniętymi na przód i nielicznymi zostającymi w tyle. Kiedy jednak pierwsze kule armatnie zryły ziemie przed szeregami stworów, te zaczęły się rozpraszać, biec bliżej bądź dalej siebie, rozchodząc się na boki, a także zwalniając bądź przyspieszając biegu. Dodatkowo chociaż armaty pluły bez wytchnienia swymi potężnymi kulami, jeśli jedna na dziesięć chociaż musnęła przeciwnika, można już było mówić o sukcesie. Oczywiście takie "muskanie" miało swoje zalety, pociski z kul armatnich łamały barierę dźwięku, taka fala uderzeniowa tak blisko ciała mogła zabić człowieka, a Katharsis skutecznie ogłuszyć na dłuższy czas, dość aby wpakować w niego kilkadziesiąt kul z muszkietu. Był z tym jednak pewien problem, Katharsis wciąż były poza zasięgiem skutecznym strzelców, a artyleria nie mogła zmienić kąta ostrzału, bo groziło to trafieniem we własne siły. Kapitan uniósł swój rapier i krzyknął: - Kompania! Prezentuj broń! Żołnierze posłusznie i niemalże natychmiastowo chwycili swoje karabiny i wystawili je przed siebie. - Cel! Kapitan odczekał chwilę, pozwolił swoim ludziom wygodnie ułożyć broń na forkietach jakie wbili w ziemię w czasie budowania swej formacji, po czym opuszczając swą broń krzyknął: - Pierwsza linia, ognia! Huk oddawanej salwy, potężna chmura gęstego, duszącego dymu jaki zaczął unosić się nad pole bitwy i grad pocisków jaki pofrunął w paszcze Katharsis. Dziewaczne bestie pędziły z niewyobrażalną prędkością na linie Swabiańczyków. Trzech strzelców z pierwszego rzędu było dobrymi znajomymi, dodatkowo wszyscy oni trudnil się myśliwstwem na dworze jednego ze Swabiańskich możnych, który uwielbiał polowania z użyciem broni palnej. Wiedzieli jak strzelać, nawet jeśli mieli tylko karabiny gładkolufowe, postanowili oni skupić swe karabiny na jednym celu i zrobić użytek ze swej wiedzy i doświadczenia. Kiedy padła komenda wszyscy oddali strzał. Trzy pociski poleciały prosto w pewnego Katharsis, który biegł na przedzie hordy. Jego ciało przypominało to jakie mają wilki, jednak jego łapy były rozłożone nieco szerzej, stawy miał natomiast przeciwstawne z tyłu, co pozwalało mu na coś co wyglądało jak dalekie skoki, aniżeli faktyczny bieg. Jego przednie i tylne łapy zakończone były długimi szponami, a nieproporcjonalnie duży łeb wyraźnie obnażał rząd ostrych jak brzytwa kłów. Co ciekawe jednak, jego ciało pokrywało coś co wyglądało na jakąś formę pancerza, który nie wyrastał w nielicznych tylko miejscach takich jak łączenia pach z resztą ciała. Ale pędząca z prędkością kilku machów ołowiana kula nie musiała trafiać w czuły punkt ciała stwora. Potężny ładunek energetyczny jaki serwowały pociski przy kontakcie z ciałem starczał, żeby po prostu przebić się na wylot przez pancerz stwora. Twardość pancerza niosła jednak ze sobą dwie konsekwencje, albo pocisk pękał w kontakcie z pancerzem, a jego strzepy zmieniały się w szrapnele, które rwały tkankę stwora zadając mu ogromny ból i praktycznie wyłączając z walki, oraz skazując na śmierć w męczarniach, albo stapiały się z roztrzaskanym kawałkiem pancerza, co w połączeniu z ruchem wirowym sprawiało, że pocisk stawał się szalonym pędzącym skalpelem tnącym organy wewnętrzne Katharsis, ponownie kończąc jego żywot. Bestia trafiona przez trójkę przyjaciół miała jednak szczęście, gdyż dostała jedyne udane w czasie salwy wszystkich trzech rzędów ogniowych, trafienie w głowę. Zaraz po oddaniu salwy pierwszy rząd padł na jedno kolano i wyciągnął forkiety z ziemi. W tym czasie klęczący z pierwszą linią kapitan wrzasnął, ponownie wymachując swym orężem: - Druga linia, ognia! Kolejna linia eksplozji, kolejna fala huku i kolejna linia białego dymu, a wraz z nią kolejne kule lecące w stronę przeciwnika i kolejne kratery po kulach armatnich na horyzoncie. Teraz pierwsza i druga linia klęczały przed swoimi szeregami i czekały. Kapitan ponownie uniósł swą broń i ponownie nią wymachując krzyknął: - Trzecia linia, ognia! Po tej salwie mężczyzna jak i jego podkomendni powstali z kolan, a on sam rozkazał: - Linia ogniowa na tył! Linie pikinierów do mnie! Żołnierze posłusznie zaczęli zamieniać się miejscami w ułożeniu formacji. Biegiem muszkieterowie skryli się w szeregach pikinierów którzy posłusznie wysunęli się na przód prezentując rzędy swoich długich broni. Zgodnie z zasadami formowania szyków kapitan powinien stanąć w trzeciej linii, Krantz wolał jednak stanąć w drugim szeregu, aby nie obniżać efektywności szyku poprosił on jednego ze swych ludzi aby ten niósł dwie piki i jedną podarował jemu. Na miejscu kapitana stanął natomiast chorąży. Nie było to wcale rzadkie zjawisko, wielu kapitanów kompanii straceńczych do jakiej należał Krantz wolało natychmiast przystąpić do walki z wrogiem, a nie kryć się za swymi ludźmi. Do szeregów kompanii pierwszego starcia, tak zwanych "Soldaten der ersten Schlacht" wcielano jedynie najodważniejszych i najbardziej pewnych siebie żołnierzy o niezłomnym morale, nierzadko fanatyków religijnych, bo tylko tacy mogli utrzymać linie dość długo by dać swoim znajdującym się na tyłach strzelcom czas na przeładowanie broni i oddanie kolejnej morderczej salwy. Tylko tacy żołnierze byli też gwarantem, że pierwszy rząd czworoboków nie załamie się natychmiast pod wpływem uderzenia sił nieprzyjaciela, albo co gorsza, że żołnierze nie zaczną uciekać z pola bitwy tym niwecząc plany dowództwa na prowadzenie dalszych faz bitwy. W istocie na barkach straceńców spoczywała wielka odpowiedzialność za powodzenie całej bitwy, choć większość z nich nie miała jeszcze o tym pojęcia. Kapitan miał wielkie szczęście, jego strzelcy z powodzeniem wyeliminowali swoimi salwami trzy niezwykle szybkie Katharsis, które pędziły prosto na jego linie, dzięki czemu dostał on dość czasu, żeby zmienić rozstawienie swoich szyków. Te konkretne Katharsis były znacznie szybsze niż zwykła pędząca na linie strzelców kawaleria, szybsze nawet niż zakładało to dowództwo, na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kompania na lewej flance Krantza nie miała szczęścia pozbycia się wszystkich biegnących stworów. Bestia skoczyła prosto w szeregi strzelców, co prawda pierwszy w szeregu rekrut zasłonił się przed stworem swym o dziwo wydobytym na czas rapierem. Jednak ten w kontakcie z mocnym pancerzem bestii po prostu się zsunął i całkowicie wypadł z ręki młodego chłopaka. Bestia rozłożyła ręce i praktycznie oderwała głowy dwóch stojących obok swego kamrata żołnierzy, a samego mężczyznę przed nią zabiła wbijając swe tylne łapy prosto w jego płuca. Po powaleniu pierwszego żołnierza przyszła kolej na kolejnych. Bestia przebiła się na wylot przez pierwszą linie ogniową i zatrzymała ją dopiero linia pikinierów, którzy mieli czas przyjrzeć się słabym punktom stwora i po prostu go zadźgać swoimi pikami. Przez następne kilka minut żołnierze Krantza, mieli możliwość uważnego przyjrzenia się prącym na nich Katharsis. Mogli dostrzec budowę ich ciała, sposób w jaki się poruszały, co było ich mocnymi a co słabymi stronami, gdzie mieli wbijać swoj piki aby zatrzymać wrogie natarcie, wszystko to miało już wkrótce bardzo przydać się żołnierzom w czworoboku, do których właśnie docierała horda Katharsis. Pomimo potężnego gradu kul armatnich jakie stale spadały na pole bitwy, niewiele z bestii padło od ognia wszelkiej maści broni palnych, przynajmniej nie do czasu, aż nie zaczęły tłoczyć się na szeregach pikinierów. Wówczas nagromadzenie ich ciał sprawiło, że stały się one wdzięcznym celem dla stojącej na tyłach każdego czworoboku linii ogniowej. Żołnierze pierwszych czworoboków podjęli tutaj tytaniczny wysiłek zatrzymania na sobie przeciwników. Z użyciem swych pik wymusili oni na Katharsis znacznie ostrożniejsze uderzenie na linie, a grad kul jaki uwalniali stojący na tyłach strzelcy okazał się być niezwykle skuteczny na tej odległości. Wystrzelone z muszkietów kule, mimo wszystko leciały prosto przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt metrów, było to aż nadto dla strzelców z linii ogniowych, ich salwy były w stanie poradzić sobie z pancerzami jakie wyhodowało sobie większość odmian Katharsis. Nie na wszystkich odcinkach frontu udało się osiągnąć ten cel, nie wszystkie jednostki mogły się pochwalić takim heroizmem jak kompania Krantza, w niektórych załamywały się całe szyki, czego efektem był wielki chaos na danym odcinku walk. Niektóre czworoboki miały też po prostu pecha trafić na gigantyczne stwory, które po prostu przebijały się przez kolejne szeregi strzelców niczym husaria przez szeregi osmanów pod Chocimiem. Kompania Krantza sama miała mieć przyjemność zapoznania się z taką bestią. Mianowicie z bliżej nieokreślonym Katharsis przypominającym tura, tyle że z drapieżną twarzą oraz ośmioma mackami zakończonymi kolcami sterczącymi z kręgosłupa. Kompanie ocalił jednak niezwykle celny strzał jednej z armat, która trafiła bestie prosto w twarz, dosłownie miażdżąc jej czaszkę i wbijając ją do środka ciała. Kula przeszła przez całą powierzchnie ciała stwora, niszcząc jego wnętrzności, a konkretniej wyrywając znaczną ich część, kiedy wychodziła z tyłu jej ciała. Żołnierze dźgali wrogów swoimi pikami, jeśli wcześniej w nie zainwestowali, lub zrabowali z magazynów to oddawali strzały z pistoletów przy pasach, albo rąbali przeciwników z użyciem rapierów. Swabianie szukali także słabych miejsc w pancerzach i wbijali w nie sztylety na wzór myzerykordii, chociaż to częściej skończyło się natychmiastowym pożarciem aniżeli zranieniem stwora. Dowódca kompanii ciął swoim rapierem po łbach kolejnych atakujących go stworów, większość tylko odstraszał, nieliczne ranił, nie mogąc tym samym pochwalić się żadnym pokonanym przeciwnikiem, co niezwykle go mierziło, do czasu. Mężczyzna dostrzegł jak ziemia między nogami kolejnych stworów i jego ludzi zaczyna się wybrzuszać. Krantz szybko domyślił się z czym ma do czynienia, nim zdążył jednak wydać stosowne rozkazy, bestia zdążyła już wystrzelić spod ziemi wpakowując jego nogę do swojej paszczy aż po udo. Mężczyzna natychmiast zawył z bólu jaki przeszył całe jego ciało, kiedy nagle kilka rzędów ostrych jak brzytwa zębów wbiło się w jego nogę; nic sobie nie robiąc z płytowej ochrony na jego kończynie: a szczęki bestii w kształcie skolopendry zaczęły miażdżyć nogę kapitana. W amoku spowodowanym bólem zadziałała pamięć mięśniowa mężczyzny, który praktycznie na oślep chwycił swój rapier za ostrze i obiema rękami wpakował go prosto w jedno z ośmiu nozdrzy stwora. Bestia zawyła wściekle po czym wypluła mężczyznę jednocześnie miotając nim o ziemię. Kapitan runął na podłoże z trudem łapiąc oddech. Krew zaczęła tryskać z jego nogi i bardzo szybko tworzyć obfitą kałużę dookoła jego ciała. Wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu, zwłaszcza, że stwór szykował się do kolejnego uderzenia, tym razem w brzuch bądź głowę mężczyzny. Teraz miał jednak okazję. Tak długo jak nie miał armaty pod ręką, ta bestia miała tylko dwa słabe punkty, nos oraz oczy. Nawet z tej odległości miał raczej niewielkie szanse trafić w nos, jednak cztery oczy jakie miał stwór, po jednym nad każdą ze swych szczęk, były dla oficera idealnym celem. Mężczyzna wydobył pistolet ze swej kabury, pociągnął za cyngiel, spokojnie wymierzył w swój cel i pociągnął za spust. Nigdy nie lubił mechanizmów skałkowych, wystarczyło aby kamień lekko się obrócił i właściwie nie dało się z tego strzelić bez poprawek, tym razem jednak mechanizm zadziałał bez zarzutu. Iskra padła na ładunek prochowy, ten uwolnił energię jaka wprawiła w ruch ołowianą kulę, która poleciała prosto w oko stwora. Stwór nie zdążył zamknąć źrenicy, kula właściwie nie tyle przerwała co samą energią usmażyła pierwszą błonę oka bestii, zaraz potem pocisk poleciał dalej, krusząc słabą w tym miejscu czaszkę i wbijając się prosto w mózg stworzenia, które wydało z siebie jedyny cichy pisk, po czym zakręciło się wokół własnej osi i padło na ziemię, zalewając teren dookoła wydzielinami z paszczy i cieknącą z łba posoką. Kapitan ciężko położył głowę na podłożu. Czuł jak ogarnia go zimno, jak powoli mroczki przed oczami zasnuwają jego wizje, widział też jednak kolejne chmury białego dymu uwalnianego przez salwy drugiej linii ogniowej. Nie bał się śmierci, spełnił swój obowiązek wobec króla i narodu, zginął w walce z jego największymi wrogami i nim skonał, zabrał jednego z nich do grobu ze sobą. Do jego uszu, przez odgłosy ranionych bestii, konających żołnierzy, oraz regularne dźwięki wystrzałów, przebijał się dźwięk werbla drugiego czworoboku, jakich cała fala maszerowała teraz naprzeciw bestiom jakie zostały wyhamowane w swym impecie. Ci żołnierze maszerowali aby zmiażdżyć je masą ciał, pik i zmasowanego ognia muszkietów. Jako dowódca kompanii Krantz doskonale wiedział jaką strategię obrało dowództwo na czas tej bitwy. Taktyka z jakiej teraz korzystała cała wielka armia była połączeniem Swabiańskiej taktyki wojennej, zakładającej walkę wojsk w formacjach złożonych z całych pułków piechoty, oraz taktyk Zakonu Gniewu Bożego, który w trakcie polowania na Katharsis dawał swym oficerom nieco więcej autonomiczności i swobody działania, co było jednocześnie dowodem zaufania, jak i wysokiego zdyscyplinowania armii zakonnej. Drugi rząd czworoboków maszerujących na szeregi Katharsis, oznaczał że pierwsza linia spełniła swój obowiązek wyhamowania impetu hordy, oznaczało to także że Krantz spełnił swój obowiązek wobec ojczyzny i wykonał zadanie powierzone mu przez władce kraju. Świadomość wypełnienia tego straszliwego obowiązku jaki rzucono na jego barki, sprawiła że na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny, mącony nieco bólem i postępującą utratą przytomności uśmiech. Żołnierz odszedł z tego świata, kołysany do snu odgłosami wojennego werbla. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowy Świt